Methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an operating method of a storage device, and more particularly, a method of searching for data in a storage device.
A storage device may store data transmitted from an external host device. To manage and search for data stored in the storage device, various types of database structures or database systems are being studied.
A part of a database structure or a database system is based on a structured query language (SQL). In the SQL-based database structure or database system, a user or a host device transmits a query including a search target or a search object to the database structure or the database system to search for data stored in a storage device. The database structure or the database system analyzes the query, generates a query plan, and searches for data in the storage device based on the query plan. A processing quality (e.g., processing speed) about a query is determined according to a time taken for a data search performed according to the query plan. As the time taken for a data search increases, a processing speed about a query decreases, thereby reducing a processing quality about a query.
To improve a processing quality (e.g., processing speed) about a query, a study about a device or a method of establishing an improved query plan is consistently required.